1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medication dispensing systems and, more specifically, to a system for tracking administration of medications to patients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain patients have difficulty complying with medication prescriptions issued by their physicians. For example, some geriatric patients having certain neurological pathologies may forget when to take their medications and the quantities they are to take. They may also forget to reorder their medications when the get low, which can result in their not having the medication when needed.
Therefore, there is a need for a device and method that automates the dispensing, tracking and reordering of medications.